fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hostnor
History of Hostnor, Duke of Canter Early Life Hostnor was born in 1073 as the son of Hargon, Duke of Canter and Dirga, Princess of Anglaria. Hostnor's paternal grandfather was Harthan, while his maternal grandfather was Dirgon, King of Anglaria. At the time of his birth Hostnor was second in line to the throne, after his maternal uncle Gildon. In 1075 Hostnor got a sister Hartha and in 1079 a brother Harden. In 1080 Hostnor's father Hargon was made Marshal of the Anglarian Army. In 1083 Hostnor's paternal grandmother Aefa died. In 1090 the Senate declared Harthan King in stead of Gildon, but Harthan refused. The Senate then proceeded with declaring Harthan's eldest son Hiron King. Harthan and his friends then fled the Senate and raised an army to defend Gildon against the Senatorial Rebellion. Hiron was supported by Gildon's wife, Orgafa and many senators including Consul Cufan. Harthan, Hargon, Cirn, Canthir and Naerfon fought Hiron and his supporters to the borders of Marduin where Hiron gained the support of the Mardrim and could finally fight back. The battle was won by Harthan and his allies and Hiron was slain in battle. But Hagor, Hiron's son is crowned King of Mardrim and because of Anglarian law which states that the Mardrim are allowed to choose their souvereign themselves. Gildon wanted to attack Marduin but the Senate refused. As a token of piece Hagor sent back Orgafa and Cufan and they were executed by Gildon's orders. In 1091 Gildon has Harthan assassinated. Early Career In 1093 Hostnor married Ulpa, daughter of Consul Upor. In 1096 his son Hopnor is born. In 1097 Hostnor becomes a Senator. In 1099 Hostnor becomes Consul under President Upor. In 1102 Upor, Hargon, Hostnor and Tuvman officially create the Democratic Party. In 1103 Tuvman wins the election for party-leader is then elected President. Hostnor is made Minister of Economic Affairs and Upor becomes a Consul. The other spot of Consul is taken by the leader of the other party, the Imperialistic Party. This leader was Culfor, son of Cirn, who unlike his parents and older brother didn't move to Marduin to live with King Hagor. In 1107 Upor asked Hargon to join him in his campaign to become President as his second man (which meant Hargon would become Consul). This meant that Hargon had to resign as Marshal, which he did. Upor was indeed elected party-leader and later President. Tuvman became Upor's Secretary and Hostnor got once again the Ministry of Economic Affairs. In 1111 Hargon is elected party-leader and became the new President. He immediately changed the law so that both Consul spots would go to the leading party. Hostnor became his Secretary, which was from now on the new second man and Upor and Maerdon became the new Consuls. Tuvman became Minister of Defense as he had been before. In 1113, Hostnor's younger brother Harden became General. In 1114 Gildon found out that the Democratic Party led by Hargon now had 87% of all votes. To counter this he accused Dirga, Tuvman, Upor, Urlor, Colthad, Naerfon, and Maerdon of High Treason against the Crown. He had them all executed. In 1115 Hargon was re-elected. Hostnor and Turgman became the new Consuls. In 1116 Hargon changed the law so that there would be made a Court of Voters, which allowed all men of 18 years and older to vote on Parties. In 1119 Hargon was no longer eligable. The Imperialistic Party won the election and their new leader Gilzor, son of the King, became the new President. His Consuls were Aurelius and Culfor. The next year Hargon died, he was burried with his father in Ufir. Hostnor then becomes the new Duke of Canter. In 1121 Hopnor married Turma, daughter of Turgman, son of Tuvman. In 1122 their son Hardior was born. In 1123 King Gildon died and his eldest son Glig is crowned the new king. Later Career In 1123 Gilzor is made Marshal when his brother came to the throne. During the elections of that same year he wasn't eligable, since he was Marshal. The Imperialistic Party did win the elections and Culfor was elected the new President. His son Culfiod and Aurelius became the Consuls. Culfor abandoned the position of Secretary, giving all his functions to the Consuls. In 1129 Glista, daughter of Glistor and Harnia is born. In 1131 Culfor was no longer eligable. The Imperialistic Party lost and Hostnor was elected President. In 1134 Glig orders an attack on South-Wildland by Anglarian forces. Hostnor didn't support this but his veto was vetoed by both his Consuls, Hopnor and Turgman. Hostnor then abdicated as President and Turgman became the next President. Glig himself took command of the war and he conquered the Frisii, Trisii and a large part of the Arkizian region. Kaz-Arkik remained under Wildmen control. King Orgid was slain in battle. Glig then once again claimed the Wildmen throne but he was surpassed and Orgid's son Orghon was crowned the new king. In 1135 the Democratic Party lost the elections to the Imperialistic Party and Aurelius became the next President. Glig's reign in South-Wildland didn't last very long, in 1137 the Wildmen reconquered it and Glig was slain in battle. He was succeeded by Glistor. Glistor gave the title Duchess of Firnia to his daughter, meaning he intended her to succeed him. Glistor, being the son of Culfa, was the first descendant of Harthan to come to the Anglarian throne. Death In 1141 Hostnor had a heart attack and died. His son Hopnor succeeded him as Duke of Canter.